To Protect You
by Reikaku Pyro
Summary: [Jounouchi x Mai] After seeing a movie, Jounouchi and Shizuka run into Mai. Jou leaves for a moment, and Mai and Shizuka get into some trouble with a street gang. Of course, Jou comes to their rescue...but how can he defeat 5 thugs by himself? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 1_

"Man, that movie was awesome!" exclaimed Jounouchi Katsuya. His voice rang loudly through the peaceful atmosphere of the quiet autumn day. A cold breeze blew through the street in front of the theater exit as Jounouchi and his younger sister Shizuka walked out. "I'm tellin ya, sis, that Jet Li guy could kick anybody's butt!"

Shizuka placed a hand over her mouth and giggled sweetly. "Onii-chan, you're so silly!" she commented. "But you're right. That movie was great!" Shizuka wasn't usually one for high action movies like 'Rise to Honor,' but she would never pass up a chance to spend some time with her big brother. She smiled and confidently stated, "But I'll bet if Jet Li and you fought, you'd win! No one can beat my onii-chan!"

He knew she was only kidding, but Jou DID love it when Shizuka rubbed his ego. Jounouchi threw a light jab into the air and played along. "Oh, yeah! Jet Li's got nothin on me!" he chanted, and then burst into laughter. Shizuka caught the infectious laugh, and they started walking back across town to their ratty little apartment. They continued discussing the movie. The sun started to set, and the air got chilly. Pretty soon they were half way home and were walking through a notoriously bad neighborhood. Jounouchi had a pretty keen street sense, so even while he was happily chatting away with his little sister he kept a sharp eye on their surroundings. However, he was still surprised when he heard the voice of his friend call out.

"Jounouchi? Is that you?"

Jou turned around and saw the face of his friend, Kujaku Mai. The blonde haired, violet-eyed girl had walked out of a building just after Jou and Shizuka had passed by.

"Mai?" Jou questioned.

"Mai-san! It's nice to see you again," Shizuka said politely. "It's been awhile."

Jounouchi was still quite startled by Mai's sudden appearance. "Yeah, it's great to see ya again...but.... Why are you here in Domino? I thought you went back to America," he said.

Mai looked up to the sky thoughtfully. "Yeah, I went back for awhile, but it's SO boring over there!" Then Mai winked playfully. "Why do you ask, Jounouchi? Aren't you happy to see me?" she pouted.

Jounouchi's eyes opened wide, and he replied defensively, "No! That's not what I meant! It's just kinda a shock, ya know?"

Mai laughed at Jou's awkward response. Same old Jou -- so easy to read. "I know. I'm just messing with your head, Jounouchi," she explained and walked over to him. She reached up and ruffled his golden hair. Suddenly, she drew her hand back and wrinkled her nose. "Ew, Jounouchi! When was the last time you WASHED that hair of yours?" she exclaimed.

Jou laughed with a sense of nonexistent victory. "HA! Almost a week ago!" he proudly proclaimed.

Both Mai and Shizuka's faces became twisted in disgust at the thought of 'unwashed-for-a-week' hair...and at Jou's pride in his greasy mane.

"Onii-chan, you really shouldn't be so proud of something like that," Shizuka said in an almost scolding tone. "You should wash it once we get home."

Jounouchi waved his hand uninterestedly. "Yeah, yeah, I was gonna..." he trailed.

"Anyway," Mai interrupted, wiping her hand off on the side of her jeans, "I got tired of America, so I decided to move here," she explained. "Actually, I was going to try and get a hold of you guys, but since you're right here, it saves me some time."

A wide grin spread across the blonde boy's face. "That's great! Everyone's gonna be real happy to hear you're stayin, Mai," he said happily. Jou's friends meant everything to him, so he was always happy to see one stick around for more than just a tournament.

Mai smiled softly. Oh, how she missed that grin of his. The sky was beginning to turn a dark navy blue, and the streetlights activated. "Wow, it's later than I thought!" Mai exclaimed. "I should head home."

"Hey, we'll walk you there," Jounouchi offered.

Mai rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do that, Jounouchi. I'm pretty sure I can make it six blocks on my own."

Six blocks? Jou didn't like the sound of that, but he didn't want to upset Mai, so he lightheartedly argued. "Hey, it's on our way. Besides, you really can't keep us from going with ya. Right, Shizuka?" Jounouchi remarked. Shizuka simply replied, "Right, Onii-chan!"

Jou winked then through up a victory sign. "Well, that's 2-to-1, Mai. Looks like you're stuck with us!"

"Greeeeeeaaaaat, just what I need. Oh, well," Mai raised an eyebrow and smirked. "At least your stench will keep away any perverts or pick-pockets, Jounouchi."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Jou said dryly. "Ya know, after everything I've done for you, I'd think you'd be a little nicer to me!"

It was true. Jounouchi was always there like Mai's 'knight-in-shining-armor.' No matter what, he always stood before her in the face of danger, protecting. She didn't understand why he always took it upon himself to be her savior- whether it was some misogynistic mindset or a genuine concern for her safety- but it didn't really matter. Despite his childish antics and utter lack of refinement, in his own way Jounouchi Katsuya made Mai feel special...almost like a princess.

Of course.... She would never admit that.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 2_

Jounouchi, Mai and Shizuka had made it about two blocks when Jou started having... 'issues.'

"Uh... Mai? Can we stop for a minute?" he asked with a hint of urgency.

"Why? Something wrong?" Mai replied.

Jounouchi crossed his legs, grinned and said, "No... It's just... I gotta make a pit stop, ya know?!"

_Wow,_ she thought, _he has no tact at all... How surprising._ She sighed and pointed across the street at a fast food joint. "Fine, we'll wait here."

"Thanks! I'll be back in a sec!" Jounouchi called back while running to the restaurant.

"Yeah, but for God's sakes, wash your hands when you're done!" Mai yelled, knowing it was falling on deaf ears. She sighed again (it was almost a reflex now) and leaned against a nearby building.

"Mai-san," Shizuka said cautiously, "I'm sorry if my brother is bothering you. If you want, you can go on ahead and I'll take him home."

Shocked, Mai looked to the bright-eyed girl. "Wha....? Oh, no! It's ok!" She giggled under her breath. "Jounouchi may be a total idiot, but he's a breath of fresh air compared to the guys I'm usually around." A soft smile found it's way to Mai's red lips. "He's a good guy...."

As much as Shizuka didn't like hearing her big brother called an 'idiot,' it was obvious that Mai didn't really mean it. She smiled back. However, then a voice came from behind her in an alley.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a gruff voice said. A tall, muscular figure in a high school uniform emerged from the alley. His hair was very short, almost in a buzz cut. His eyes were dark and troubled. "You know, little girlies like you two really shouldn't be walking around alone like this," he said. "Why don't I take you somewhere safe?"

Mai came off the wall and stood firmly between Shizuka and the offending thug. "Sorry, but we're not interested. Buzz off," she said calmly.

A devilish grin spread across his thin lips. "C'mon, beautiful! I just wanna show you and your friend a good time," he coaxed.

_This guy's a true punk, _Mai thought. "Id have a better time if you left us the hell alone," she told him sternly.

The grin left his face as quickly as it came. "My, aren't you a rude little bitch!" he remarked scornfully. His black eyes narrowed as he advanced on the two girls. "You know, I really don't like it when chicks talk back like that."

Mai glanced back to a terrified Shizuka. She felt something turn deep inside her stomach. She felt nervous. Physically, there was no way could hold this guy off. He was a giant compared to her. All she could do was try to discourage the brute and buy some time until she could think of a better plan.

However, there was more going against them than Mai knew.

A muffled "Mai-san!" rang out behind her. As Mai turned to see Shizuka being held back by two more thugs, the hand of her original problem gripped her jaw and covered her mouth. She kicked and screamed, but to no avail.

All she could hear was the rough voice that whispered into her ear, "You're gonna pay for pissin me off, chickie. You..." he gestured to Shizuka who was also fruitlessly struggling, "...and your friend."

Mai continued screaming into her assailant's palm. No one was around to hear her muffled pleas. As Mai and Shizuka were taken through a series of alleyways, her mind raced frantically, trying to come up with a solution. However, she could think one thing.

_Jounouchi.... Help me...._


	3. Chapter 3

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 3_

The girls were let go once the boys reached a dank, dirty alley located between 2 large buildings. Hidden by shadows and piles of garbage, two more delinquents walked over with their hands in their pockets and smirks across their features. The shorter boy had a cross shaped scar and long blonde hair. The other was taller, and had pulled the sleeves off his black school jacket to show off a dragon tattoo on his left arm. Mai looked back and examined the two that had taken a hold of Shizuka. One had a similar build to that of Kaiba Seto; extremely tall and lanky, but still with obvious muscle tone. He seemed slightly older than the other four because of the stubble across his jaw. The other had a clean shaven head and several piercings across his face. Then, of course, there was the one that Mai had determined to be the leader of this band of misfits; the boy that had dragged them to this dark, smelly place. They were all distinct in appearance, but they all also had one thing in common. They all had the same dark, lifeless stare that elicited a sense of danger throughout Mai's entire body. She could feel their lustful eyes move over her.

"Wow, boss! You found a couple 'a sweet little things!" said the boy with the scar. He walked over to Shizuka, who was still in the grasp of the Kaiba look alike. "This one looks like she could rot some teeth," he exclaimed, placing his hand across Shizuka's left cheek. Her face turned white as paper and she tried to step back, but the tall one threw her into the arms of the Blonde boy. "Aw. Don't be shy, baby! I ain't gonna bite..." he lifted her up by tilting her chin towards him, "...hard."

"Get your hands off her!" Mai screamed, breaking the boss's grip and tearing Shizuka away from her molester. "You bastards better let us go!"

"Oh! She's got some spunk!" proclaimed the bald one. His eyes trailed up and down Mai's figure, and he said "... And it looks like she's been around the block a few times. My kinda girl! Hey, boss, mind if I spend some time with the blonde?"

"In your dreams, jackass," Mai sneered. "Why don't you scum bags go back to whatever sewer you crawled out of?"

"You know, I'm getting REAL tired of that attitude you got," warned the one called 'Boss.' He signaled for the others to step back, and he stormed powerfully over to the girls and backed them into a wall. Mai remained in front of Shizuka, trying to mask her fear from the young girl. This wasn't going to end well.

'Boss' placed his hand against the wall above Shizuka's head and leaned down. He stopped when he was at Mai's eye level and growled, "I HATE when pretty girls think they're too good for manners. Now, I've been REAL hospitable, and I think it's time you two showed some gratitude." He started to lift his other hand to grab Mai's shoulder. "So why don't you be a good girl and..."

A familiar voice interrupted from further down the dark alley. "You DON'T wanna do that."


	4. Chapter 4

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 4_

Mai looked over, and she could practically feel her heart jump out of her chest. There was Jounouchi, his eyes blazing, and his hands jammed into his pockets. The awful lighting above his head cast a dark shadow over his face, but the fire in his golden eyes flickered and shined through the darkness.

"Onii-chan!" Shizuka called out thankfully.

Boss didn't look over, but his raising hand stopped. "And why, exactly, do I not wanna do this?"

"Because," Jou casually remarked, "I'll kill you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Boss sighed and stood up. He took a step away from the girls and turned towards Jounouchi. "And exactly who the hell are you?" he inquired, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Jounouchi advanced on the group, his eyes narrowing more with every step. "Jounouchi Katsuya," he barked quickly. "And those ladies you're harassing happen to be my friend and little sister. Now, mind tellin me what you think you were gonna do with them?"

The shorter blonde got a shocked expression. "Wait! Are you the same Jounouchi Katsuya that ran with Hirutani's gang a few years back?"

Jou stopped and look at the boy. "Yeah. What about it?"

The boy smirked and said, "I've heard a lot about you, Jounouchi. You were one of the toughest thugs to walk the streets of Domino. Every gang in town was scared of you and Hirutani. Even high schoolers cringed when someone mentioned your name. But once you got into Domino High, you left the gang and no one's heard from you since. So I've always wondered.... What could've happened to make you turn tail and run like that?"

Jounouchi closed his eyes and stood in thoughtful silence. He hated bringing up the past. His middle school years were filled with mistrust and violence. He thought a gang like Hirutani's gave him true friendship. However, he was dead wrong. All it brought him was pain and trouble with the law. However, once he met up with Honda, and later Yuugi, his priorities changed, and he saw that his life could be filled with so much more.

His eyes opened slowly, and his voice took a dark, mature tone. "There's a big difference between running away," his head lifted as he looked at the boy, fire returning to his eyes, "... and _walking_ away," he scowled.

Mai's eyes were fixed on Jounouchi, watching him with deep concern. The word 'Jounouchi' escaped her lips as she lightly exhaled. She'd never known anything about his past. She always thought Jounouchi was a thoughtless, happy-go-lucky, unsophisticated brat, and that he'd always been that way. She saw now that his life had not been as easy as she once thought. Guilt washed over her as she remembered all the horrible things she had said to him over the years.

A chuckle broke the silence. Then, the chuckle turned into a condescending laughter. "That's hilarious! You make it sound so noble!" Boss jeered. His laughter softened into a smirk. "Look, you 'has-been' punk, I don't give a fuck who you are or who you used to be." he grabbed Mai's arm and pulled her towards him. Her arm stung from his firm grip. "This little bitch needs to learn a lesson in manners, and I think I'm just the guy to.... 'give it' to her."

"Shut up! Don't you touch her, slime ball!" Jou yelled furiously. The intensity of his glare increased 10 fold as Boss took hold of Mai. Every muscle in his body tightened as a light wind blew through the alley, ruffling his blonde hair.

The evil grin spread over Boss's face like a bacteria. "Yeah? And what's a nobody like you gonna do about it?" he scowled at Jou.

"I told you... I'll kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 5_

A maniacal laugh escaped from Boss again. "You'll kill me?! Whatever!" he jeered, not giving the threat a second thought. He threw Mai back against the wall. She winced from the force he used. He was just too strong for her to stop him alone. He once again leaned down...

"Hey! I _said_..." Jounouchi ran to Mai's aid in the blink of an eye, "Don't fucking TOUCH HER!" His hands gripped Boss's collar and yanked his body away from Mai. Boss's eyes opened wide; he was surprised at Jounouchi's power. Jou released his right hand, only to rear it back and launch a full force punch right into his opponent's nose. Jou could feel the nose's structure give way behind his knuckles. Boss stumbled backward and fell into a pile of garbage. His weight caused some of the bags to pop, and trash fell out of them onto the pavement. His nose was twisted and blood gushed from it. His fellow thugs stood back in astonishment, confused by the turn of events.

Jounouchi stood firmly in front of the girls as he shouted, "Mai! Shizuka! Get outta here!"

Mai's mind raced, unsure of exactly what had taken place in the past split second. "Wha...? No! I won't leave you here!" she objected.

Jou's head whipped around to the confused girls. "Don't argue with me, Mai!" he hissed. "Run to your place as fast as you can. Shizuka, you head home. I'll keep these guys busy so they don't follow you," he quickly instructed.

"But, Jouno-,"

"JUST GO!" he screamed, turning back to the thugs.

Mai hesitated, and then nodded. She took a hold of Shizuka's wrist and pulled her away from the scene. They heard Boss and his groupies try and run after them, but Jou exclaimed, "Over my dead body!" Then the girls were too far away to hear the fight.

Blindly, Mai ran with Shizuka through the back alley maze. It was dark and a light drizzle began to fall. The rain dripped down Mai's face as she frantically looked for a way back to the main street.

After what seemed like hours (when it actually had been aboutone minute since they left the scene), Shizuka yelled, "Mai! Look! Street lights!" Mai looked back and saw Shizuka pointing down a nearby alley. Sure enough, streetlights glimmered through the rain like a sign. They ran to the light and quickly oriented themselves. They had exited the maze only a few streets away from where they were originally abducted. Shizuka began to run in the direction of her apartment as her brother had instructed. Just as Mai was about to do the same, she found herself paralyzed. Her feet were stuck to the ground, and her heart beat furiously as terror took hold of her. _What am I doing! _her mind screamed into her ears. _I can't just leave Jounouchi like this! If he gets hurt.... I could never forgive myself!_

Shizuka was nearly a block away when she saw that Mai had not been running behind her "Mai! Come on! We have to go!" she yelled, motioning forMai to follow.

The blonde's head darted back and forth between Shizuka and the alley, trying to decide the best course of action. Finally, she decided she wouldn't run. "Go on without me, Shizuka! I can't leave him like this!" she replied and ran back into the alley. She heard Shizuka call her name, but there was no way she was going back.

Mai navigated her way through the dark maze again, only now her sense of direction was much more accurate. Soon she found herself right around the corner from where Jounouchi was fighting the gang members.

Suddenly, the younger blonde punk flew into Mai's range of vision and stumbled into the brick wall. His face was beaten and bruised. Sweat, rain, and blood dripped off his childish features and stained his clothes. Mai jumped back into a nearby shadow to avoid being detected, but the boy wasn't really oriented enough to see her through the curtain of rainfall. Soon after the boy slammed into the wall, the bald boy stumbled on the pavement a few feet before the blonde child. Frantically, he picked himself off the ground and scrambled over to his friend and tried to help him up.

"Let's get the hell outta here, Araki!" screamed the boy with the piercings. The other nodded in confusion, and they ran out of the back alley as fast as their legs could carry them.

Mai cheered a quiet victory for Jou as she watched them run. When they were out of sight, she looked around the corner and saw Jounouchi hurl the tattooed grunt's head into a wall. Jounouchi's school jacket was soaked and torn. Despite his obvious exhaustion, he seemed to be in control of the match. Boss kept throwing a barrage of punches at Jou's face, but he would always find the perfect way to dodge and counterattack. The blood that flowed as a result of Jou's first assault was now mixed with the rain and stained his white undershirt. Everything seemed controlled enough.

But there was something that still bothered Mai. She had seen the bald and blonde thugs run off into the night, and she could see Boss and the guy with the dragon tattoo try desperately to bring down Jounouchi.

But...

Wasn't there one more?


	6. Chapter 6

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 6_

Mai felt a hand from the shadows grab her from behind and throw her into the adjacent alley so she was now completely in the open. She screamed.

Jounouchi, who had been completely absorbed by the fight, whirled around at the sound of Mai's voice. His eyes opened wide as his concentration was broken. "MAI?!" he screamed in horror. However, he didn't have time to say anything else. Boss slammed a right hook into Jou's face and knocked him to the ground. Hard.

"Jounouchi!" Mai called out and tried to run to his side, but the tall boy detained her. "Let me go, you asshole!" she demanded.

Her request was answered with an open palm slap across her right cheek.

"Keep quiet!" he screamed at her in a deep voice. "This is your fault anyway, you bitch!" He threw her into a puddle.

"Stay away from me, creep!" she cried. She tried to stand up, but the ground was too muddy and wet. All she could do was crawl over to the wall and curl up. Her clothes were now soaked and dirty.

"If you can't shut your God-damn mouth, I'll do it for you," he threatened.

During Mai's personal struggle, Jou was trying to regain control of the bout with Boss. Once Jou was off the ground, he saw Mai get thrown into the muck. He was about to call out to her, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Boss charging towards him. Jounouchi quickly grabbed a nearby trashcan, dodged the attack, gripped the can with both hands and swung it as hard as he could into Boss's back. Boss fell to the ground and grabbed his back in agony. The boy with the tattoo stared at his leader in horror, then looked up at Jounouchi's blazing eyes. He backed up several steps while stuttering in terror. Battered and bleeding, he sprinted down another alley to escape.

However, Jounouchi didn't have time to feel victorious. Mai was still in danger. "Mai!" he screamed again. He saw the tall punk preparing to kick her while she was pinned against the wall. He dashed over, adrenaline coursing through every vein in his body. Jou tackled Mai's assailant to the ground. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled up his upper body, only to deliver a full force punch into his left eye. The boy rolled over in anguish and grabbed the left side of his face as he groaned.

Jounouchi scrambled over to the terrified Mai and kneeled next to her. His eyes were bright with concern, a sharp contrast to the blazing rage that was there only moments before.

"Mai?! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?" Jou asked. He grabbed Mai's shoulders to make her face him.

Mai stared at his dirty face and the drenched hair that clung to it. Jou only seemed to have the one bruise from the time she distracted him. However, it still looked sore and painful. He would certainly need to have it looked at later on.

"No... I-I'm fine, but..." she started, however at that moment she saw Boss starting to lift himself off the wet pavement. Her eyes opened wide and her breath stopped when she saw his raging eyes look towards her and Jounouchi.

Jou saw the fear in Mai's eyes. He looked over and noticed Boss's quick recovery. He had to get Mai out of there, Jou grabbed Mai's wrist, pulled her up and led her through another alley.

As they ran through the rain drenched maze, Mai looked at Jounouchi's profile while he led her by the arm. His eyes were wild, but they still gave her a sense of security. He'd saved her... Yet again. He didn't even yell at her from disobeying him and coming back.

_I don't deserve this, _she thought. _I don't deserve this kind of treatment at all._ Her heart stung as she could see the pain and exhaustion on Jounouchi's face, though he still kept going for her sake.

Jou and Mai turned around another blind corner.

They were met with a dead end.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 7_

"Shit!" Jou hissed through clenched teeth. He spun around and started to run out of the corner, but the were stopped by the remaining two thugs.

_This is bad, _Jounouchi thought. He was exhausted. His whole body ached from overexertion, and his adrenaline levels were running low. His list of ailments did not stop there; shortness of breath, blurred vision, and he was barely able to stand. Despite all this, he stood before them prepared to fight. He pulled Mai behind him and glared at his opposition. The fire sparked within his amber eyes once more.

"I won't let you touch her!" he proclaimed.

"I don't care about your woman anymore, punk," said Boss. "You're the one that needs a reality check."

"Fine, I'll finish this fight... But Mai has to go free," he bargained.

"You're not really in a position to bargain with me," Boss smirked. "But she's just a distraction for you. I want to take you down when you're fighting your hardest. I'll be famous if I take down the legendary 'Jounouchi Katsuya.' The girl can go... Hopefully she's not dumb enough to come back twice," he sneered.

"Trust me, she's not," Jou growled in response, and then he turned to Mai. His scowl softened into a firm but caring frown. "Listen, Mai, don't worry about me. Just get home and I'll catch up with you later."

That was it. She could feel tears forming in her violet eyes. "Jounouchi Katsuya, I am not some little girl you can send to her room!" she argued with her arms firmly at her sides. "I am not- I repeat, NOT- going to just walk away and le--"

Jounouchi's right hand covered her mouth in mid sentence. Mai looked up to his eyes in confusion. They were soft and open as they looked down to her.

"Mai.... Just go," he said softly. "I'm not going to let them hurt you." The rain bounced off his face and trickled down his chin and neck. The bruise on his face had started to turn a dark purple from broken blood vessels behind the skin's surface. He removed his hand slowly and smiled sweetly.

"Now get outta here."

Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks, but Jou could not see them. His vision was getting worse. Normally, Jou would just take the beating at this point and get revenge later on. But Mai's safety was at risk this time. He could not give up. He had to win.... For her.

Mai stood intent on staying, however she could no longer take the look in Jounouchi's golden eyes. Her heart ripped in two by the feeling that look gave her. Mai's face dropped to the ground to conceal her tears, and she ran past Jounouchi and the thugs.

_That idiot!_ her mind screamed. _They'll kill you, Jounouchi! I swear if you come out of this alive, I'll finish the job myself!_

_How could you...?_

_Why...?_

Mai stopped under an alley light, drenched in rain and tears. She laughed nervously. Her eyes, red and weak, were unfocused as they stared at the ground. The falling raindrops disturbed the mirroresque puddles, and the sound flowed through Mai's ears like a song.

Her voice wavered. "Why, Jounouchi?" she whispered. "Why would you put yourself through this for me?"

Suddenly, Mai heard a scream from the direction where Jou was fighting for his life.

Mai stood paralyzed.

That was Jounouchi's voice.

Her heart skipped a beat as she turned around. There was no way Mai could leave him after hearing that scream. She dashed down the alley. Ever muscle in her body told her "Run faster! He needs help!" The look in his warm eyes no longer concerned her. All that she wanted was for him to be all right.

It took about a minute to get back to the main alley. Jou was down at the very last corner. She could still hear the fighting.

The two gang members stumbled out into the main alley. Exhaustion made their movements awkward and uncoordinated. Mai ran into another side alley to avoid being seen. Luckily, they were rather busy trying to gain balance on the slippery pavement.

Boss pointed down the alley he had been thrown out of. "This ain't over, Jounouchi Katsuya! We'll get you for this!" he yelled threateningly. Boss and the other beaten thug ran down the pavement in Mai's direction.

Boss had something in his hand, and as he tried to put it in his pocket while running past Mai it fell and splashed onto the ground. It made a clinking noise as it hit, and it popped into a longer shape. Mai couldn't make out what it was until she walked over.

Her breath stopped as she identified the object.

A switchblade knife.

It was wet with fresh blood.

A breathless whisper escaped as she gasped in horror. "Jounouchi...."


	8. Chapter 8

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 8_

She left the fallen weapon and dashed down the alley. The end seemed miles and miles away. Time seemingly stopped as she ran. She couldn't hear the rain pound against the metal trashcans and pavement. She couldn't feel the cold, harsh wind cut across her face. Horrible images poured into her mind and tortured her imagination.... Images so terrifying and real she could've screamed if her vocal cords were not paralyzed.

Mai finally reached the alley where the final fight had taken place. Her eyes frantically scanned the area for Jou. She gasped when her eyes fell on him.

He was at the right wall, his right arm laid against the brick and his head rested against his wrist. He was gasping for air, and he teeth were clenched tightly as he fought to stay standing. His left arm hung lifelessly towards the ground, the sleeve slashed right below the shoulder. Blood stained the area around the tear a dark black and a trail of similar stains traveled down to his hand. Rich, red blood dripped from his motionless fingertips and mixed with the falling rain and splattered on the ground below.

Her eyes shook, horrified at the sight of Jounouchi's flowing blood.

Eventually, Jou noticed Mai's presence, and his head twisted towards her slowly. His eyes were blank and dead. His face expressionless.

"....Mai?...." he whispered. His voice was barely audible.

She took a shaky step towards him. "Oh, god... Jounouchi," she stammered. "Just hold on.... I'll get you out of here."

Jou heaved himself off the wall and stumbled back a few steps. He gained enough balance though to stand on unstable legs before the woman he had fought so hard to protect. A weak smirk spread across his bruised face.

"Told ya...I could take 'em...."

After that last syllable, Jounouchi's vision faded into darkness and his body felt as heavy as lead. As he fell to the ground, Mai's scream sounded like nothing more than a dull buzz.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 9_

Jou's eyes flickered open and sensation returned to his body. Hesaw the sidewalk moving underneath him, and he felt the cold rain beat down on his back.

"Wha..." he whispered in confusion. Where was he, and why... Or how... Was he moving?

"Jounouchi?!" asked a soft voice. He looked up and saw Mai, inches from his face. She had draped his right arm over her shoulders and was dragging him down the sidewalk.

He planted his feet on the ground and steadied himself, not sure what exactly was happening.

"Jounouchi! Thank God! I thought you were..." her smile changed into a concerned frown. "I thought that..." her voice wavered.

"Thought what?" he blinked, now standing on his own. He still ached, but now it was just a dull throb. However, his left arms still stung quite a bit.

She smiled again, he drenched hair plastered against her cheeks.

"Never mind. Now, c'mon. My apartment's right in this building. We've got to treat those wounds of yours."

"Wounds?" he blinked again. Suddenly, he remembered the gang and the fight. He remembered Boss flipping open a knife from his pocket and how he tried to stab Jounouchi in the throat. He'd dodged the assault, but still got a nasty gash on his arm. It had caused him to scream, but then Jou had turned the odds around with a nearby plank of scrap wood.

"That's OK, Mai. I'll just head home."

Mai's sweet demeanor did a 180 as she looked back at him. Her eyes were narrow and she scowled with authority.

"Don't you argue with me, Jounouchi Katsuya!" she demanded. "I'm not about to let you wander around on the street in your condition! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"But, Mai! I'm fi-..." Jounouchi began to object, whining like a child.

"No 'buts!'" Mai ordered sternly. "Now stop complaining and follow me." She gently took hold of Jou's wrist and led him up a couple flights of stairs. They walked down the hallway until they reached a door with the name 'Kujaku.' Mai pulled out a set of keys and slid the door open.

"C'mon in and sit down. I'll get some towels and dry clothes... If I have any that would fit you," she offered.

Jounouchi cautiously walked inside, not sure how he should act. It definitely wasn't normal for a boy to come into a girl's apartment so late like this. However, these were 'special' circumstances.

As Mai walked over to an adjacent room, Jou looked around and took in the setting. It was obvious Mai was still settling in. There were open boxes and newspapers stacked on the sides of the main kitchen/living area. The only furniture was a small white couch and a dining table with 2 chairs. The fluorescent lights cast a soft glow in the almost vacant room. There was also a phone placed on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Mai?" Jou called. "Mind if I use your phone? I wanna check on Shizuka."

"Yeah, sure! I'll dry off in here," Mai answered. She was busy trying to find the set of towels she had just bought. Once she found them, she grabbed one and started drying her hair.

_Damn, _she thought. _I just got this done. Oh well. Better get into something dry..._

As Mai searched through her scattered wardrobe, she overheard Jou's side of the conversation with his sister.

"Shizuka?... Yeah, it's Katsuya... No, I'm fine. Did you get home alright?... Good. Well, I'm over at Mai's place... She wanted me to get some Band-Aids or somethin... No, nothin big. One of those guys pulled out a knife and... Whoa! Calm down!... Shizuka, I'm FINE... Don't worry so much... Anyway, I'll be home a little later... Oh? Just tell him I stopped by Honda's or somethin... K... Love you, too, sis... Later."

"She OK, Jounouchi?" Mai asked after changing into a pair of purple pajama pants and a white T-shirt.

"Yeah, she's fine. Dad's just asking where I am," he replied.

"Alright," Mai said, walking out with towels and a first aid kit. "Sit in that chair."

Jounouchi complied, and sat in one of the chairs by the table.

"Take that jacket off. I'm going to check that knife wound," she said, fearing the worst.

Jou slid his right arm out of his jacket, but still argued. "You really don't hafta do this, Mai. I cou-"

"Shh!" Mai insisted. "I told you. You aren't going to walk home with your arm looking like that. Now stop being such a-" she stopped. "Just let me look at it, OK?" Mai sighed.

He blinked, not sure why Mai was acting so odd. However, he continued taking off his wet, blood-stained jacket. The fabric sliding over the cut stung and made him flinch.

Once the jacket was gone, Mai could see how shabby his arm looked. The sleeve of his white shirt was a rich pink color from the blood and rain. His arm was stained with rivers of light red that showed the directions the blood had flowed from the wound. Thankfully, the blood clotted and it stopped bleeding while Mai was bringing Jou here. That proved the cut wasn't as deep as Mai had feared.

Mai picked up one of the towels, knelt next to Jou and began to clean and dry the area around the cut. Jounouchi looked down at her face as she treated him. Her hands soft hands were a welcome change from the rough hands that had grabbed him earlier.

_Her eyes are so red, _he noticed. _It looks like... Like she's been crying. She must've been really worried._

As Mai finished cleaning his arm, she stood up to get the kit she had brought out.

"Mai?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, looking through the box for gauze ad tape. "What?"

"I'm sorry." His head hung low.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 10_

Mai was shocked. "Sorry? Wha... Why're you saying that?"

He looked at her with eyes full of remorse. "None of this would've happened if I'd just stayed with you and Shizuka," his hand clenched into a fist and his eyes fell to the ground. "I never should've left you two alone like that! I'm such an idiot!"

Mai was silent for a moment, then returned to looking for the supplies she needed.

"You're an idiot if you actually believe that," she said calmly.

Jounouchi leaned forward and continued to insist on his liability. "But if I had just...!"

"Stop it, Jounouchi!" Mai said forcefully. "There's no reason in blaming yourself. The fault lies with those stupid punks and them ALONE. So stop beating yourself up over it. Now sit still."

She came back over, put a piece of gauze over the cut and secured it with medical tape. "There," she announced with a sigh.

Jou still looked at her with those puppy dog eyes and would make anyone turn to goo. "Mai...I..."

She closed her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Jounouchi," she pleaded. "I'm...I'm gonna get some water. Use one of those towels to dry yourself off. I don't want you getting sick, too."

Reluctantly, Jou grabbed another towel, draped it over his head and started drying his hair.

Mai walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. She grabbed a glass and backed up to close the door. However, Mai didn't see a misplaced box where she was headed. Her foot hit it and she spun around to see what she'd hit but lost her balance along the way. The glass flew out of her hand and shattered on the tile floor.

The noise caught Jou's attention, and he twisted in the chair to see what was happening behind him. He saw the shards spread across the floor, and Mai attempted to grab something to keep from falling on the glass. However, there was nothing to hold onto, and she began to fall.

"Mai!" Jou called out as he jumped over the chair and stepped over the glass in his socks to catch her. She fell into his arms, her face buried in her chest. He held her tight and asked, "Are you OK?"

Mai stayed silent for a moment, surprised she could be so clumsy, amazed Jou could get there so quickly, but mostly...

...She was angry.

"Dammit, Jou..." she mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

She jumped back and let loose. "Why do you _always _do that?!" she screamed.

Jou's face twisted in shock. "Do what?"

"This! You always do this!"

"What're you talking about?! Why're you so angry?! All I did was catch you!"

She stormed past him and picked up the towel he dropped with a huff. "That's what I'm talking about! Every time I'm in the _slightest _bit of danger, you just jump in without thinking and try to save me! Did you even think for a _second _about your feet?! What if you'd stepped on that glass and it cut you, huh?!"

Jounouchi stood, utterly confused by Mai's outburst. "What's _wrong _with you, Mai? I just didn't want you to get hurt!" he argued.

"But what about YOU?!"

"What _ABOUT _me?!"

"Look at yourself! You were cut by a knife, punched in the face, and...and I don't even KNOW what else!" she yelled. "You could've _died _tonight, Jounouchi! And why?! Because _you_ were trying to be 'Mr. Macho' and save me! Just like always! You just leapt into that fight without _thinking_!"

"Because I--"

"There's no reason for it!" She walked over and pushed Jou in the chest with her hand. "You scared me to _death, _Jounouchi Katsuya! I'm sick of your 'knight-in-shining-armor' routine!" Tears began to form in her eyes as she ranted.

_Why am I so mad? _She though quickly. Her eyes fell to the floor. She wasn't about to let Jou see her cry.

"But-"

"I'm not finished!" she stopped him. "I don't need you rushing to my rescue for every god damned thing, Jounouchi! I want you to stop."

Jou was absolutely oblivious. "Stop _what?! _I don't understand why you're so pissed off!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she insisted. "And I want it to stop! I want you to think about yourself before you just come barging into help me with every little thing! I don't want you putting yourself in danger for me! Promise me! Promise me _right now, _Jounouchi Katsuya!"

Silence.

"Do you hear me?! Promise!"

Nothing.

Mai lifted her head and looked up to Jou with tearful eyes. He blinked in shock. Was she crying...over _him_? But with the watery eyes, flushed cheeks, and wild, messy blonde curls that framed her face, she took on a softness that Jou had never seen before. His heart beat a mile a minute, and his mind went blank as his body took control. He grabbed Mai's shoulders, pulled her to him, leaned down, and shut his eyes tightly.

And kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11 End

**To Protect You-_ A Jounouchi/Mai Fanfic_**

_Chapter 11_

It was only for a few seconds, but time stood still in Mai's mind for the second time that night.

_What's happening? _she thought. She felt frozen to the spot as Jou's lips pressed against her own. Desperately, her mind raced for an answer to her question, but it came up with nothing. The fact that Jounouchi Katsuya, a friend, a boy she'd always felt a special closeness to, was now kissing her in her kitchen...She couldn't comprehend it.

Jounouchi pulled back as though in a trance. Quickly though, his amber eyes popped open, and he realized just what he had done. Stepping back, he released her shoulders and put a hand over his mouth. His mouth opened to give an explanation, but there was no way he could speak. Nothing was sufficient. His cheeks afire, Jou quickly walked past a dazed Mai and headed for the door. However, he stopped has he grabbed for his jacket.

His voice was soft and gently as he said, "I-I'm sorry, Mai. I shouldn't have done that. It was out of line."

Mai remained glued to the spot, unable to look over to Jounouchi's nervous figure.

"But..."

She found the strength to turn and look at him.

"I can't do what you're asking," he said, his voice raising only the slightest bit. "I just can't."

"Jounouchi, I..."

"No, Mai," he interrupted by looking into her violet eyes. "It's my turn."

She closed her mouth, surprised by his sudden attitude change. Once again, she saw a spark flicker within his golden eyes. This time, though, it wasn't out of rage or anger, but passion. However, she only was it for a minute because he quickly turned towards the door again.

"I know it seems like I'm just some macho, pig-headed moron, and maybe I am, but for whatever reason I can't just stand back and watch when I see you in danger. If you ever got hurt...I don't think I could forgive myself..."

_I could never forgive myself._

That phrase echoed through her mind just as clearly as it had earlier that evening.

"Anyway, it's just the kind of guy I am. I know you think I'm just some dumb kid, but I can't help it. Sure, maybe it _is _stupid for me to take on five guys in a back alley by myself...and for me to walk over broken glass to catch you...but Mai," he paused. "I don't care. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe....whether you want me to or not."

Mai fought back the tears once again. "But..why?"

He looked at her and flashed one of those loving smiles he was famous for.

"I...I don't really know."

Mai felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Why was she acting that way?

Before Mai could say another word, Jounouchi slipped on his sneakers and went out the door. She heard his retreating footsteps turn into an all out run. By the time she could find her breath, she knew he'd already be out in that storm, running down the sidewalk.

Slowly, Mai sat in the chair that Jou had sat in. She simply sat and stared at the glass on the ground, still unsure of what had happened. Her eyes fell on the towel she still held. She smiled to herself in the quiet apartment and put the towel in her lap.

"Ok, Jou...you can be my knight."

**THE END**

Author's notes: There was a different ending for this story originally, but I personally like this one better. The other was a bit too drawn out, and it really didn't make much sense in my eyes. Eventually, I might put up the other ending, but for now, this works XD

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I've got another Jou X Mai story in the works, so keep checking back if you like my writing. I really appreciate all the feedback I've gotten from readers. Knowing that my writing has brought even the slightest bit of joy to you makes all the work worth it. Thanks so much!


End file.
